


Merry Christmas

by paradox007



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox007/pseuds/paradox007





	Merry Christmas

飞舞的雪花轻轻的落到街道上，柔和的灯光让雪地看起来不是那么寒冷。实习医生靠在窗边，看着街道上往来的情侣，无聊的等待着下班，心思早不知道飘去了哪里。今天是平安夜，CR全体员工放假了，但医院可不会放假。“帕拉德……”实习医生没有意识到自己无意间念出了恋人的名字，他的思绪已经完全被这个名字牵走了。而让永梦又紧张又期待的是，这是他和帕拉德分离后一起过的第一个圣诞节，虽然已经猜到了夜晚会发生什么，但永梦还是尽量控制自己不要去想，帕拉德的唇贴上来的柔软，他的身体带来的奇妙触感……实习医生使劲摇了摇脑袋，仿佛要把这羞耻的想法甩掉，可是越是控制自己，越会有更多地暧昧如甩不掉的触手般缠上心头。

到底是什么时候起，自己对帕拉德的感情不仅仅是朋友或对手了？看着他玩游戏时的笑容，自己也会跟着高兴。越是回想起帕拉德消失前对自己的笑容，越是害怕再度失去他，那种惶恐，那种痛苦，那种孓然一身的失落感，无一不让永梦感到恐惧。自己也摸不透的内心如一盏扑朔迷离的灯，在梦中总能引领着永梦找到另一个自己，帕拉德。直到一次在酒吧喝醉后，被帕拉德扶回了家。那个夜晚，昏暗的房间只有月光照入，洒下的银灰让眼前的帕拉德看起来那么模糊而不真实。大脑和身体全都被酒精冲昏，被欲望和本能占据。帕拉德早就明白了永梦心中的想法，对于他来说，想要满足对方，占有对方，不是因为永梦是自己渴望许久的玩伴，而是恋人，因为两人特殊的共生关系，爱变得更加简单而纯粹。帕拉德的吻落在永梦的身上，也落在了永梦的心上。酒精催生了情欲，减弱了疼痛，带来压抑许久后终于释放出的快感。二人十指相扣，在黑暗中缠绵交织。

晚饭过后，永梦在厨房清洗碗筷，突然被从背后抱住。“帕拉德，等我做完家务……”永梦回头对身后的帕拉德说道，话还没说完就被帕拉德吻了上来。温热的唇让永梦的思绪涣散，停下手里的动作。帕拉德的舌头灵巧地穿过永梦的牙关，侵犯着他口腔的每一处。“帕拉德……”永梦想要停下，却说不出口，他的欲望被勾起，挑逗，想要更进一步，但理智告诉他还不可以，至少现在还不行。终于，帕拉德放开了永梦，心满意足的看着恋人满脸通红的模样，回味着他的味道。“一会我们来玩游戏吧，永梦”

永梦洗完澡后，擦着头发来到客厅，却发现帕拉德兴致勃勃地摆弄着一个大盒子。“这是圣诞礼物吗，永梦，我可以拆开看吗？”帕拉德期待地看着永梦说。永梦点点头，他能理解帕拉德的心情，毕竟这是帕拉德第一次收到圣诞礼物。精心的包装被拆开，露出礼物的一角，是新的游戏机。帕拉德的兴奋与快乐全都写在了脸上，将永梦直接扑到在沙发上。“圣诞快乐，帕拉德。”永梦主动送上了一个轻轻的吻，两人都明白了接下来要做什么事情，属于成年人的夜晚开始了。

帕拉德从背后抱住永梦，让他坐在自己怀中。洗过澡的永梦头发细软潮湿，还带着一丝洗发液的香气。帕拉德将脸埋入永梦的头顶，贪婪的享受着永梦身上的味道，这会让他兴奋，产生人类的欲望。帕拉德对于性欲并没有什么需求，他只是想完全占有永梦，看着他在自己身下的反应，那副害羞又无法拒绝的表情，都能让他感到满足与快乐，然后给予永梦更多。 

帕拉德的嘴唇移到了永梦的颈边，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着，呼出的热气刺激着永梦。全身仿佛过电一般，这样的小动作给永梦带来了难以描述的快感，额头渗出了细细汗珠。他能感受到到帕拉德的每一次呼吸与心跳，无论何时何地，都与自己是同步的。帕拉德修长的手指拂过永梦的锁骨，胸膛，刺激着永梦胸前的凸起，不时用力的揉捏让永梦身体轻轻颤动。“帕拉德……唔……”尾音消失在对方侵略性的深吻中，帕拉德知道永梦想要什么，但他喜欢让永梦主动喊自己的名字，只要永梦需要他，他就可以随时满足永梦的各种要求。帕拉德捏住永梦的鼻子，好让对方只专注于自己的味道。松开时，永梦因为轻微的缺氧面泛潮红，眼中闪着些许泪光，他并不反对帕拉德的恶作剧，甚至有些享受，某些感官的丧失，会让永梦的快感加倍冲击大脑。永梦的胯下之物早已扬起涨大，帕拉德却并不着急进入正题。他顺手拿过包装盒上的丝带，扎在永梦分身的根部，怀中的永梦扭动身体发出抗议:

“帕拉德，这、你这是要做什么!?”

“当然是要永梦做我的圣诞礼物啦。”

帕拉德一边坏笑，一边用丝带将永梦缠住，双手反绑在身后。酒红色的丝带将永梦的皮肤衬托的更加白皙，与不是很明显的肌肉线条交织在一起。“虽然遮住了一部分，但好像更加色情了呢，永梦。”帕拉德的话让永梦十分羞耻，想要找出什么来反驳他，却什么也说不出，涨红脸的样子让帕拉德更加兴致勃勃。帕拉德明白，羞耻的话语会刺激永梦，让永梦更加兴奋，而他也很会把握分寸。手指从胸口滑过腹肌，故意绕开永梦的分身来到股间。大腿内侧带着细微的痒的爱抚让永梦发出猫一样咕噜咕噜的声音，表示着自己的满意与欲求。帕拉德轻轻揉着永梦入口处周围的肌肉，“放松，永梦。”帕拉德在耳边的低语魔咒控制着永梦，勃起的巨物顶在永梦的腰上，仿佛在催促着永梦。永梦仅存的一点理智也烟消云散，配合对方手指的侵入、扩张，吃力地用背后的手握住对方的分身套弄，试图讨好对方。准备完成后，帕拉德将永梦扶起，让他面对自己。

“帕拉德，可不可以解开，求你了……好难受……”永梦的声音带着些许哭腔，惹人怜爱。“但是你要满足我啊，永梦。”帕拉德解开了束缚永梦下身的丝带，却没有解开绑住永梦双手的带子。“坐上来看着我，永梦。”帕拉德戏谑地笑着，看着永梦。永梦的眼皮下垂，咬着嘴唇没有说话，试图掩饰自己的羞耻。在永梦坐下的过程中，帕拉德突然用力向上一顶，直接到达了永梦的最深处。突如其来的快感与痛感一并冲上头脑，让永梦身体一震，直接倒在帕拉德怀中。连续几天的加班让永梦等了这一刻太久，不同于平常，今天的永梦异常温顺，兔子般顺从着帕拉德的动作。虽然说要满足帕拉德，但他可是不会累的，只要帕拉德想，和永梦做多久都可以。每一次抽插的快感，都化作流过全身的电流，让永梦挤出舒适的喘息，和帕拉德的喘息交织在一起，使整个房间流荡着暧昧的回响。侵入对方与被填满的感觉在心中不断交换着，最终迎来二人的高潮。被温热的液体填满的感觉继续刺激着永梦，让他完全瘫在了帕拉德的身上无法动弹。帕拉德解开了对永梦的束缚，把一个精心包装过的盒子拿到永梦旁边。

“帕拉德?”永梦惊喜地收下自己的礼物，刚刚野兽般的帕拉德现在却像害羞腼腆的大男孩，垂下眼睛。拆开后，是一个手工做的杯子 ，画了帕拉德和永梦的可爱头像，下面还写上了一行字“Parado LOVE Emu”。

“会喜欢吗，永梦?”帕拉德试探性地问到。平时满脑子只有游戏和做爱的他，第一次在礼物费足了心思，最终还是听从了poppy小姐的建议。

永梦露出一个大大的笑容，“超——级喜欢，帕拉德。”

帕拉德一把将永梦紧紧抱在怀中，眼角有些湿润:“Merry Christmas，永梦。”


End file.
